MTF Epsilon-11 ("Nine-Tailed Fox")
MTF Epsilon-11 ("Nine-Tailed Fox") is a Mobile Task Force squad composed of nine units separated into 3 groups. In SCP - Containment Breach, their primary task is to handle containment breaches by re-containing all active, hostile SCP instances, rescuing surviving Foundation personnel and terminating any rogue Class-D personnel. Description Mobile Task Forces are groups of specially-armed forces dedicated to the Foundation, with each Task Force group performing specific functions. The amount of units in an individual squad can range from 3 to over 20. Each Task Force is assigned a unique combination of a Greek letter and a number. Mobile Task Force E-11 ("Nine Tailed Fox") is an intensively trained Task Force specializing in the protection and recontainment of SCP items kept at Site-█. They are the primary MTF unit encountered in SCP - Containment Breach ''and are comprised of nine members, each member representing and identified as one tail in the group's namesake. They are identical to the Site Guards except having navy blue fatigues and the Mobile Task Force symbol located on their ballistic vest. They also are the ones who interact with your body in the death message. In-game SPOILER When the player finds themselves in the nearby vicinity of a site exit, the intercom will announce that the task force has entered the facility. At this point, the MTF will enter the site from the Gate A entrance. Once inside, the MTF will begin wandering around the site and upon locating the player, they will open fire at them, making them an active threat. The player must use any means possible to avoid getting killed by them, be it by running from them or even crouching to hide. The Nine-Tailed Fox cannot go through Tesla gates without using the radio and communicating with their commander to deactivate the Tesla gates before proceeding, so the player can use the gates as a means of eluding the MTF. If the player is shot but manages to escape, they will begin to bleed. If the player does not use a first aid kit or an SCP-500 pill to treat the wounds, they will die from blood loss. The amount of damage and blood loss is determined by where the player is shot, with headshots being an instant kill. However, the player can use a ballistic vest in order to protect themselves better from incoming fire. Be warned, as the vest will not protect the head or the legs, and getting hit in the torso will still cause injuries and deplete the player's stamina, making escape more difficult. As far as interacting with NPCs goes, Nine-Tailed Fox will re-contain SCP-173 when they come in contact with it by using a steel cage. They will also re-contain SCP-106 upon locating it's containment chamber. In the event that they encounter SCP-049, one of them will be affected by his lethal touch, and the others will back off and flee. If the player is caught by SCP-049, a cutscene plays where the player, now an instance of SCP-049-2, will be seen hobbling toward an MTF soldier. Shortly after, the MTF shoots the player, killing them. In addition, in the rare event they encounter SCP-096 they will activate their scramble gear. When approaching Gate A, a group of MTFs will be stationed outside. They will focus their sights on an escaping SCP-106 if the player has not yet contained it. They will activate the H.I.D. Turret to contain SCP-106, then go back to focusing their attention on the player if they haven't made their escape yet. If the Player already contained 106, the MTF will go straight for the player, taking them into custody. If the player has captured SCP-106 but proceed to go underground through the walkway in Gate A, the tunnel's entrace will be blocked off with a standard SCP Foundation door, with a MTF soldier guarding it. During the Gate B ending, SCP-682 breaks out of containment, forcing the Foundation to nuke the facility. If the player disabled the warheads, two MTF soliders (presumed to be from a different unit, Cloud Nine) will come through the blocked door and terminate the player. One will also randomly spawns outside of Gate B pathway to block D-9341's possible attempt of escaping the room. Quotes The Player ;Upon detecting the player *"''Class-D detected." *"Class-D detected." *"Hm, there's a Class-D nearby. Keep your eyes out." *"I've detected a Class-D nearby. Be watchful. ;Upon locating the player *"''You, stop!" *"Stop right there!" *"Class-D spotted!" *"You, stop!" *"Stop right there!" *"Hey hey! HALT! ;Upon searching for the player *"Come out you bastard!" *"Searching for Class D." *"Come on out, you're gonna die anyway." *"Look for him." *"Come out you bastard!" *"JAVLA HELVETA Come out!" ;Upon killing the player *"Target terminated." *"I'm glad that's over with." *"Class-D has been terminated." *"Kill confirmed. come on lets move out." ;Upon losing sight of the player *"Target lost, reverting back to the original objective." *"Class-D'' has escaped us, returning to previous task." *Look! He ran away... Whatever I guess he wont matter too much. ;Upon locating the player at Gate A *"Class-D found!" *"''There he is, start shooting!" *"There you are." *"Look, he's over there. *"Aha! Found a Class-D!" *"Oh hey! It's a Class-D!" SCPs ;Upon finding SCP-106 *"SCP-106 spotted! Running!" *"The Old Man is coming out. Lets get the fuck outta here!" *"Forget about the D, we gotta run!" I've spotted SCP-106, run! 106 is-*Cuts Off* finding SCP-096 *"SCP-096 has been spotted. Starting scrambled gear." *"*sigh* I've spotted SCP-096. Over." ;Upon locating the player when they become a SCP-049-2 instance *"Nine-Tailed-Fox to control, an active SCP-049-2 instance detected." ;Upon killing the player as an SCP-049-2 instance *"SCP-049-2 terminated." ;Upon finding SCP-173 *"SCP-173 spotted!" *"Forget about the D, keep your sight on the statue!" *"Blinking." ;Upon putting SCP-173 into the Containment Box *"SCP-173 has been put in the containment box, taking to the containment chamber." ;Upon putting SCP-173 back into its containment chamber *"SCP-173 is in containment chamber, closing door." *"SCP-173 is back in containment, proceeding to next objective." ;Upon entering SCP-106's containment chamber *"We've reached the containment room of SCP-106." ;Upon starting the Recall Protocol *"Initiating the recall protocol..........SCP-106 contained successfully." ;Upon entering SCP-106's chamber if the player has already contained it *"Someone seems to have already captured SCP-106, proceeding to the secondary objective." ;When dealing with SCP-682 at Gate B *"We will detonate the Alpha warheads, let's hope this shield takes the blast." *''"This is gonna be some loud shit..."'' *"Oh my fucking god!!" *''"Huh.... seems like they cancelled the detonation." Other ;Upon finding a Tesla Gate *"''Nine-Tailed Fox to Control, requesting the disabling of the Tesla Gate nearest to our position." If the player has contained SCP-106 and reached gate A *"(Music "Blue Feather" from the intro plays, gradually distorting) Stop right there! Class D has been found." ;Breathing * The breathing noise, which can be heard when an MTF soldier is nearby Trivia *Nine-Tailed Fox members have various lines of dialogue that can be heard on the radio's fourth channel. **Listening to the chat on the radio, the MTF's comments on SCP-173 and SCP-420-J are borrowed from a test log from SCP-420-J's Foundation article. *Their old in-game model is the same as the Guards. Aside from the Nine-Tailed Fox logo on their vests, the only real difference between the two is their body suits: the MTFs have black ones, while the Guards have white ones. *A new model is currently being developed for the MTFs. *The Nine-Tailed Fox is a popular creature in Asian mythology going by the name(s) of Jiǔwěihú, Kitsune Kyūbi, or Gumiho. It is believed to be a fox spirit that can change into a human in order to manipulate other humans. *Their new appearance closely resembles the French special forces, namely the GIGN, who wear the iconic yellow face shield, dark blue uniforms and kevlar vests similar to earlier versions of the GIGN in the game Counter-Strike. *It should also be mentioned that even with only 1 MTF soldier apporaching SCP-173, it will still not attack the soldier, even if they blink, and the player not looking at it; and the soldier will still be able to lock SCP-173 in the steel cage. *The quote "JAVLA HELVETA Come out" is a mix of swedish swearing (JAVLA HELVETA) and english (Come out). JAVLA HELVETA can be translated to mean F***ING HELL. Gallery 173 be like, 'fuck'.jpg|MTFs successfully recapturing SCP-173. MTF_v1.0_model.png|New MTF model from v1.0. MTF loading screen logo.jpg|The MTF logo. Newmtf.png|The New MTF skin in-game. Category:Characters Category:Hostile Category:Foundation